Captive Runaway
by xwxsilversongstressxvvx
Summary: Sephiroth has to keep Cloud close in order to keep his sanity. Cloud mulls over the pros and cons to staying and leaving. SephxCloud
1. Racing

_Pairing: SephxCloud_

_Warning: Shounen Ai; __"M" Rating is for a reason._

_Disclaimer: Chars Not Mine_

* * *

**"Captive Runaway"**

**Chapter 1: Racing**

.**  
**

Cloud found himself pacing the room of the cabin; his bare feet hitting the wooden floor as he walked with his arms clasped behind his back. He had been held here in this secluded cabin for just over a week and had yet to leave this room. He was restless, but he dared not venture into the rest of the house. He stopped pacing to listen for the other occupant of the cabin; it sounded like the silver haired General was in the kitchen doing the dishes from the midday meal. He stared at the round door handle of the room and his fingers twitched, but every time he thought about opening the door it brought back the memories of his first night in the cabin, tucked away in some forest somewhere.

.

Cloud had woken up with a start and quickly looked around trying to figure out where he was. He was laying in one of two twin sized beds parallel to each other; there was a nightstand between them with a lamp on it. He flicked on the lamp and gasped at the tall figure standing at the end of the bed. "You're awake", Sephiroth said, looking slightly surprised at how soon the blonde had woken up after just placing him in the bed and after not even the slightest twitch whilst be picked up and taken from his home. Slightly surprised being a slight twitch of the eyebrow. Cloud just sat there his mouth slightly agape, staring at the face of his idol, his General, his friend, and his enemy. "Wh..what's going on?" finally made its way from Cloud's lips. "I'm sorry, Cloud. You're going to have to stay here with me for a while." Sephiroth said. There was no menace or sly threat in the voice, just a sad fact that rumbled from the General's throat.

.

Cloud's head was spinning, first, he thought about his sword which was nowhere in sight. Then, he thought of escaping, but Sephiroth was standing between him and the only door out of the room. "Why did you bring me here?" he asked hoping the taller man would move or just stop looking at him; he couldn't think with those green eyes resting on him. Sephiroth sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, Cloud instinctively scooted up away from him. "To keep me company and to save this planet you care so much about." Sephiroth paused and then added in a whisper as he lowered his head, "She can't control me if I'm near you." and louder he said "and we have both seen how well "killing" me has worked; this is the only alternative, so like I said, I'm sorry, I know it's not really fair."

.

Not fair. Not Fair! This was ridiculous. Sephiroth had been crazy around him before, why now is his presence some kind of barrier to the Jenova cells within him. He was panicking; if Sephiroth had been threatening him or even just armed he could have reacted by fighting but the General was just sitting there, like he had accepted his fate and expected Cloud to just do the same. He had to _do_ something! Cloud leapt up from the bed at the same time as Sephiroth stood up and they ended up face to face inches from each other and froze. Cloud's breath hitched in his chest as Sephiroth leaned down and left a chased kiss on his lips before turning and walking from the room, his silver hair steaming behind him. The door closed with a soft click and Cloud was alone in that room where he slumped onto the bed and fell asleep.

.

When he woke that morning he thought about leaving. If Sephiroth tried to stop him he would fight, and lose or win he would be out of this situation, but then he thought about his friends. What if Sephiroth was telling the truth, what if Cloud left and he goes on to kill more people? It's not like Cloud was making some big sacrifice by leaving everything behind, if he could make sure they were safe by staying; why shouldn't he? As he was sitting on the edge of the bed contemplating this, the General walked in with a plate of food. Cloud smelled the bacon and eggs before he saw them. Sephiroth said nothing as he placed the plate on the bed and walked out, closing the door behind him.

.

Cloud stared at the plate for a minute, but figured if Sephiroth wanted to kill him, he would have tried already. So he devoured the plate and went to investigate the rest of the house, but as he reached for the door he stopped. He could hear Sephiroth moving outside the door and flushed at the memory of the kiss from the previous night. He decided to stay in the room for now. A couple of hours later Sephiroth came in and took Cloud's plate from breakfast saying nothing to the blonde as he came and went.

.

This was the way it was for every meal Cloud ate for the past week. Sephiroth would bring in the full plate, Cloud would eat and Sephiroth would come and get it later. Neither man spoke to the other; this was the extent of their interaction until today. Cloud was restless and needed something to happen, he would try and say something to the General today.


	2. Unflappable

_Pairing: SephxCloud_

_Warning: Shounen Ai; __"M" Rating is for a reason_

_Disclaimer: Chars Not Mine_

_

* * *

_

**"Captive Runaway"**

**Chapter 2: Unflappable**

.

The small red curtains were blowing slightly in the gentle breeze that came through the open window above the sink. Sephiroth felt the warmth of the sun on his arms as he washed the dishes from the meal he had made for Cloud. He grabbed the towel from the counter and wiped the excess water from the plate then set it in the drying rack with the rest of the dishes. He sighed as he turned and looked around the corner at the closed door to the room where he knew Cloud was still deciding on how he was going deal with the situation that Sephiroth had put him in. He wanted so badly to be able to say something to him that would make him more comfortable; he always tensed up when Sephiroth entered the room, but he knew spewing comforting words was never a strength he possessed and he would probably only make matters worse.

.

He sighed again; he really should not have kissed the blonde. He had not really meant to, but when he stood up and their eyes locked he had seen a glimmer of fear in those blue eyes that made his heart tighten. He hadn't even realized what he had done until he found himself fleeing the room and pressing his forehead against the cool wall of the living room outside. He had been sleeping on the couch since then; wanting to make sure he didn't make Cloud too uncomfortable to sleep, but he wished he could sleep in a bed again.

.

He heard Cloud start to pace in the room once again and watched the blonde's shadow pass back and forth under the door. He took a step towards the room and stopped as the knob turned and the door opened a crack. Spiky blonde hair appeared from inside the room and blue eyes surveyed the cabin, Cloud froze when he saw him so he took a step back to give Cloud room to leave the room without having to come too close. Cloud was looking at him with a hard look on his face, not glaring, just determined. Sephiroth knew then that he had made his decision and waited; if he chose to fight, he would fight him and he knew he would lose; he would try to lose.

.

He watched as Cloud inched around him and walked through the living room, passed the dark blue couch and over the dark blue and tan rug on the floor and then into the kitchen, where he disappeared from his view for a moment. He heard the pantry door open and close and then he heard nothing. Sephiroth walked around the corner into the kitchen to see Cloud standing in front of the sink looking out of the open window. The blonde didn't look at him but said, "So, what now?"

.

Sephiroth said the first thing he thought of since he really had no plan, "Whatever you want." The other man looked at him then and said, "I'm not staying because I want to, only until I figure out what your ploy is, so don't think I'm going to believe anything you've said." Silence filled the room then as Cloud looked away and scanned the kitchen again; the walls were a pale yellow with red flowers along the top by the ceiling. The countertop was clean with a crock pot off to one side; he figured that was supposed to be his dinner, it smelled really good. His eyes fell of the dishes sitting in the dish rack; there were only enough dishes there for one meal. "What have you been eating?" he said without looking at Sephiroth. "Multigrain bars." Was his reply and Cloud remembered the two full shelves of them that were in the pantry. Cloud really didn't like the awkward feeling he had at the moment knowing that Sephiroth had been cooking his meals just for him, so he walked past the other man towards the living room.

.

As Cloud went to walk by, Sephiroth grabbed his arm and held him there. Cloud tried feebly to pull away, but the taller mans skin on his made his knees weaken and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. As soon as Cloud looked up and met the other mans eyes he knew he had made a mistake; the pale green eyes were piercing and filled with pain. "Cloud, I said I was sorry that you have to be here and I meant it." Sephiroth's deep voice rumbled in his chest as he spoke and it made Cloud shiver; Cloud could feel the emotions coming off the silver haired man's body and felt himself leaning into the other as his body betrayed him in an effort to be closer. He let his eyes fall closed and felt pins and needles all over his body as their lips touched. Sephiroth placed his hands on Clouds hips which brought the blonde back down to reality. Cloud broke the kiss and ran from the kitchen pausing for a moment in the living room deciding on whether to run to the bedroom or outside, he chose the latter leaving Sephiroth standing in the pale yellow kitchen. Sephiroth only thought of how he may have ruined things forever with the other man, not once thinking of what could happen if Cloud didn't come back soon and the General was left under the control of another.


	3. Brazened

_Pairing: SephxCloud_

_Warning: Shounen Ai; __"M" Rating is for a reason_

_Disclaimer: Chars Not Mine

* * *

_

**"Captive Runaway"**

**Chapter 3: Brazened  
**

.

Cloud was trampling through the forest that circled the entire cabin; making an extraneous amount of noise and not completely sure where he was going; twice he had circled back to the house stepping into the clearing, growling and turning back to trudge through the trees. His mind couldn't focus on what had happened; he kept jumping to other, much less important, things; but he couldn't focus on those very well either. Finally, he stopped and looked up to the sun to see what time it was and was surprised to see that he had been out there for at least three or four hours as the sun was slowly disappearing behind the mountains.

.

He decided to sit down under a tree, dead pine needles pricked his skin and stuck in his clothes as he settled down but he was too engrossed in his thoughts to notice. He really had only to actions he could take; either go back to the cabin or not, but the implications of each action was what he had to consider. Even the fact that he had circled back to the cabin twice in his walk through the forest meant that he was leaning toward that option, but why? Was he really just thinking about the safety of his friends?

.

He thought of how easy it had been for him to fall into the other mans embrace, and why he had run away from it. He was in the middle of nowhere. He didn't have to be strong or brave for anyone else. He didn't have to worry about what everyone else thought. He could do whatever he wanted, but he had shoved that part of himself so far into the recesses of heart he couldn't believe he might actually have the chance to be with the man he had secretly pined over for almost the entirety of his life. What if he did go back? What were the consequences? Even if Sephiroth was playing some sort of game with him and this was a ploy to weaken him; he had fought to destroy the General before with the same feelings and he could do it again if it came to that. Though from Sephiroth's actions so far he genuinely seemed to want to be with him; Cloud could go along with that.

.

As he stood up and brushed the pine needles from his clothes he took a long drawn out breath in and then out. He felt as if a great weight had been removed from his shoulders, one he had carried so long it had almost seemed a part of him. He set off in the direction of the cabin, having only a mild twinge of confusion as to whether it was the right direction, but he figured he would find it eventually.

.

Sephiroth was sitting on the edge of the couch with his hands laced upon his knees, he was staring at those hands, he could feel Cloud outside in the forest, how he would wander farther away and then seem to come almost all of the way back to the cabin and then back out into the forest, Cloud was coming back for the third time now and Sephiroth could relax a little as Cloud never really wandered far enough for Jenova to have enough influence on his thoughts. He thought about what he could possibly say to Cloud to make him stay if he did come back. He really had nothing to offer the blonde. From Clouds point of view it probably seemed like Sephiroth was saying that if he didn't stay with him he would kill everyone he loved, which made Sephiroth sick. Footsteps outside interrupted his train of thought and he looked up hoping to see the other mans shadow pass in front of the window.

.

Cloud paused in front of the wooden door to the cabin; should he knock? He decided not to as he twisted the knob and pushed the door open. As he stepped inside he noticed it was much darker than it had been earlier. The dark blue curtains on the windows in the living room blocked out most of the light from outside and there were no lights on inside. He could see Sephiroth's faintly glowing green eyes watching him from the couch. He closed the door behind him, flicked on the light switch and walked towards the other man.

.

Sephiroth stood up from the couch and said "I'm so sorry, I won't do anything like that again, I promise." He took a breath to say something else but Cloud cut him off by covering his mouth with his own both hands coming up to caress his face. Sephiroth's widened for a moment then he let them fall closed and returned the soft kiss, he made an effort to keep his hands at his sides this time but when Cloud wrapped his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, Sephiroth couldn't help wrapping his arms around the blondes waist.

.

Sephiroth let out a moan as Cloud's tongue traced the roof of his mouth. Cloud broke the kiss and trailed kisses up the General's jaw which caused Sephiroth to lift his neck to give Cloud access; unfortunately after this, Cloud misjudged how much shorter he was than the other man and couldn't quite reach his ear. Cloud let out an exasperated sigh as he landed back flat on his feet from his tip toes. He stared up at the silver haired man and pushed him back onto the couch where he straddled his hips and leaned in to take his lips once again.

Beep Beep Beep

Cloud looked up startled, "What is that?"

"Your dinner" Sephiroth said panting slightly.


	4. Glistening

_Pairing: SephxCloud_

_Warning: Shounen Ai; __"M" Rating is for a reason_

_Disclaimer: Chars Not Mine

* * *

_

**"Captive Runaway"**

**Chapter 4: Glistening**

.

The cabin was filled with the smell of the roast as the timer rang through the air. Cloud felt his stomach rumble at the promise of dinner. He looked at the man beneath him and said "I'm hungry, can we continue this after dinner?" Cloud pushed himself off the couch and stood up blue eyes locked on green; waiting for an answer. "Of course, I said we can do whatever you want." Sephiroth said as he stood up and then walked past Cloud into the kitchen.

.

Sephiroth served dinner at the small dining room table in the corner of the kitchen; it had two wooden chairs with yellow pillows tied to the seats. Sephiroth had made enough for himself to eat the meal with Cloud; they sat in silence and ate their food quickly. Cloud found himself rubbing his feet against the other man's legs under the table and thought about how dirty and maybe bloody they were from his trek outside as he had not had time to run back to the room to put on his shoes.

.

Sephiroth felt a slight flush on his pale cheeks as the blonde rubbed his calves under the table; he could hardly swallow his food that tasted so good compared to what he had been eating for the past few weeks while he was alone in the cabin and before Cloud decided to come out of the bedroom. He also felt his pants getting tighter as he thought about how they were probably going to end up in the bedroom; though he figured it wasn't going to be as quiet as it had been the last couple of nights.

.

Cloud was the first to finish and took his dishes to the sink; he thought about washing them but decided to do that later. Sephiroth was watching him out of the corner of his eye as he finished his own meal. He started to say something but Cloud interrupted him. "I don't wanna talk now; we can talk in the morning." Sephiroth nodded and twisted in his chair to get up but Cloud crossed the kitchen to take hold of the General's face and press their lips together in a hungry kiss.

.

Sephiroth's hands grasped the blonde's elbows as he settled himself on his lap; straddling him. The General pulled Clouds shirt out of his pants and ran his hands over the tight muscles underneath; caressing each dip and curve and eliciting soft sounds from the blonde's mouth. Cloud ran his fingers down the sides of the other man's neck and played with the skin underneath his collar. Sephiroth moaned at the ministrations and situated his arms around the younger man's waist to stand. Cloud wrapped his legs around Sephiroth and allowed himself to be carried off in the direction of the bedroom.

.

Sephiroth bent over and placed Cloud onto the edge of the bed and broke the kiss; Cloud let his feet drop onto the ground and Sephiroth straightened. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Cloud decided the taller man had on way too many clothes and stood up to take off the other man's shirt. Sephiroth watched as Clouds fingers started removing his top. He was panting and had a haze of lust over his glowing eyes. He figured he would let Cloud be on top in the way of an apology for kidnapping him; hopefully he would have plenty of chances to reverse the roles in the future, but tonight was all about Cloud.

.

Cloud glared up at the General and pulled on his shirt; as he had gotten all of the buckles undone to realize he still couldn't get the top off of the other man. Sephiroth allowed himself a small smile as he removed his top for the blonde. Cloud inhaled sharply and ran his fingers down the newly revealed flesh, reveling in the sight and feel of the toned body. He placed kisses along the taller man's collar bone and trailed down his chest to nibble and twirl his tongue around a hard nipple. Sephiroth groaned deep in his throat and Cloud could feel it vibrate through his chest.

.

Sephiroth shifted and pulled away from Cloud; he pulled off the blonde's shirt in one quick motion before pushing him onto the bed and taking his mouth in a needy kiss. Cloud scooted up so that he was completely on the bed; Sephiroth followed not breaking the contact of their mouths and pressed himself into the body beneath him. Cloud moaned, arched and threw his head back as the hardness in their pants pressed against each other. Sephiroth was breathing hard and sat up, straddling the blonde, to unbutton Cloud's pants. Cloud followed the movements of the other mans hands with his eyes and lifted his bottom so that he could remove the clothing. Sephiroth hooked his fingers under the hem of the pants and boxers and pulled them off as soon as Cloud lifted up.

.

Sephiroth let out a long breath as he devoured the sight of the naked form beneath him with his eyes. Cloud was blushing slightly from the look in the other man's eyes but almost whimpered at the loss of warmth as the General got up from the bed to remove his own pants; never taking his eyes from the blue orbs that followed his every movement. Cloud engrained the image of the beautiful body before him into his memory; no matter what he would never want to forget that perfectly toned shape and soft silver hair that stuck to the sweat forming on his body.

.

Cloud squeaked as the taller man swooped down to take his entire throbbing cock into his mouth; slowly sucking back up to the tip and twirling his tongue around the crown and up and down the underside of the shaft before engulfing it in the caverns of his mouth again. Cloud was mewling and writhing under him. Cloud threw his head back and tightly grasped the sheets as his member hit the back of Sephiroth's throat again and again. "Nnnn, Seph.…" he whispered as he writhed and thrust his hips. Sephiroth could tell Cloud was almost there so he pulled his head up and Cloud's member slapped his stomach as it was released from the Generals mouth. "Mmmm, what is wrong with you!" Cloud said frustrated, and glared at the taller man. Sephiroth smiled and said "Do you want to be on top?" his voice filled with lust.

.

Cloud growled as he tackled the other man and situated himself on top of him, but his eyes softened as he said "You sure?" Sephiroth just nodded and leaned into the mouth of the blonde as it descended on his lips in a hard pressing but short kiss. Cloud lifted his head to gaze down at the flawless body beneath him and leaned down to take the older man's lips in another hard passionate kiss. Sephiroth's hands instantly took hold of the blonde assailant; one hand buried itself in his hair the other grasping his shoulder. Cloud situated himself between the others pale thighs without breaking the kiss and reached down to press a finger against the silver haired man's tight entrance. Sephiroth tensed a bit at the touch and Cloud whispered "Relax" into his mouth.

.

Cloud waited until the other man relaxed his body before inserting the single digit inside him. He moved his finger within the opening stretching as much as he could before inserting another finger. After scissoring his fingers and making sure the other man was thoroughly stretched he curled his fingers within the tightness which made Sephiroth jerk and cry out as Could hit that perfect spot.

.

Cloud pulled his fingers out and heard Sephiroth groan at the loss. He positioned himself between the silver haired man's thighs and looked up into those gorgeous green eyes before slowly pressing his tip into the tight heat of his entrance. Cloud hissed at the pressure on his member but kept his movements slow and pressed only a little deeper with each thrust until he was completely buried in the other man. He waited for Sephiroth to get used to the new sensation before pulling almost completely out and thrusting back in; the General let out a sharp hitched breath and Cloud stopped; afraid he had hurt the other man. Sephiroth panted, "Don't stop".

.

Cloud pulled back and aimed for the tender spot he had touched earlier as he slammed back into the larger man. Sephiroth yelled and arched as Cloud hit that spot over and over. Cloud cried out with every thrust and quickened his pace; he heard Sephiroth chanting his name with every other plunge into his body. A small thought crossed Cloud's mind that they had to be making much too much noise but he didn't care. He had lost any control he had in the haze of lust that had settled over his brain. He could feel the tightening in his stomach as he came closer to his breaking point; he took hold of the twitching member between them and began to pump it erratically; Sephiroth was so coming before him. He heard Sephiroth's voice become louder as he came closer to the edge.

.

"Cloud!" Sephiroth's muscles tightened around Cloud's member as he came, sending Cloud over the edge as well, screaming the silver haired General's name. He felt Sephiroth relax completely beneath him and hovered over him for only a moment before collapsing onto the bed next to him. After he caught his breath Sephiroth faintly thought that these beds were too small for them to sleep in together, but as he felt the blonde snuggle into his chest he wrapped his arms around him and thought they wouldn't mind being forced so close together tonight.

**End**


End file.
